1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving/turnaround device for a toy vehicle remotely controlled in a wire or wireless manner.
2. Prior Art
Various types of driving/turnaround devices in use with the toy vehicle have been known. One of the conventional these devices is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 57-28595. In this device, two right and left drive motors are used. Another conventional device uses the electromagnet in addition to the drive motor, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 55-41793. In a further conventional driving/turnaround device as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 56-2295, a single reversible motor is used. In a forward mode, the toy vehicle rectilinearly advances. At the time of switching from the forward mode to the backward mode, a swing member is swung due to the inertia generated. The swing member couples the right and left steering wheels, which are different from the right and left driving wheels. In a backward mode, the toy vehicle is turned around.
The above-mentioned conventional devices of the two types, one using two motor, and the other using the motors and the electromagnet, are expensive. Further, weight of the driving source is heavy. In the conventional device of Japanese Utility Model No. 56-22951 in which the right and left wheels for steering are coupled by the swing member, a link mechanism is required for transmitting a drive force from the motor to the swing member. Therefore, its structure is complicated, and it is difficult to obtain a stable turnaround of the toy vehicle.